Family Matters
by meg524
Summary: Artemis is about to execute her revenge. Cheshire is cornered when suddenly a new piece of information changes the whole ballgame. Can Artemis still release the arrow? Where does one cross the line? No pairings. Plot twist. Mostly Artemis' POV. Oneshot.


Her teammates thought they had gotten separated, that the steal beam just oh so coincidentally fell between them while they were in the warehouse and she was still in the halls. No my friends that was no accident. See Artemis had known that this would be the place before the team had arrived. She had known exactly who would be here. And exactly what she intended to do with that little titbit of information. Being a double agent tended to have that advantage. So when a steel beam crashed that was too heavy for Superboy to lift and too thick for Wally to vibrate through, Artemis, moments later, found herself still very much alone in the hallway. It's not that she didn't like her friends. On the contrary she has grown quite fond of them, more than she would care to admit, it's just that for this _particular_ little mission the team could...er...cramp her style.

Okay, step two. Artemis slowly pulled out a detonator to some bombs that were placed on the crates near the far side of the warehouse. She pressed the button. Boom! Fire. Aqualad and Miss Martian's obvious weakness. They would be distracted, occupied for a while. Now the only thing left was- _Artemis! _Yeah that. _Were trapped in the Warehouse a bomb just went off, can you find an exist on the outside?. _Lie was all Artemis could think. _It's not just you, the bomb got me as well I'm trapped under debris right now I can't help. _Amazing, even under telepathic invasion Artemis was still able to lie like a politician.

_Oh I'm so sorry!_ This wasn't your fault. Artemis never understood why people apologized for things they couldn't help. Imaginary or not. _We'll try to get out of here soon and get you-I-I just_. Artemis felt Miss Martian fade out of her mind. The heat must have been getting to her. For a brief second Artemis hopes she was not in serious danger but assured herself that the team had gotten out of worst scraps than that. Besides no turning back now.

Artemis ran quickly and silently through the halls, left, right, right, left. Endless corners to turn, it had taken hours to memorize the map, but each turn led her closer to her goal. Finally she saw the door of the meeting spot. Cheshire and a few Shadows, not including her father Artemis was sad to discover, were meeting there that night to distribute targets from the hit list.

"I'll take the CEO that guy's guards left a nasty bullet in my knee last time we tangoed," Hook grunted, resting on a crate pointing his enormous appendage to a name on the list.

Onyx giggles quietly and points to another name. "I want that O'Hara guy. Irish accents are the best," she snickered a bit the walked towards Black Spider.

Artemis listened silently from behind the crates two feet from the door. Two, Three, Four, Five! Five shadows showed up for this little shindig. Artemis had calculated less. From what she remembered shadows typically moved in groups of two or three. Okay, how do you get them separated? As confident as Artemis was with her abilities she did not think she could take on five shadows at once on her own. So the direct approach was out. Artemis' thoughts were cut off when Cheshire spoke.

"Okay we all have our assignments? Good! Now leave, we've spent too much time with each other," There was obviously a solidified chain of command because the other shadows left the room silently, including Onyx.

Wow. Something actually went right for Artemis. That was ne-

_Swish._

A shuriken flew past Artemis' right ear landing in the concrete behind her.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak in and eavesdrop on a _shadow_," Cheshire cooed slily making her way to Artemis' not so good hiding spot. Well shit.

Artemis doesn't hesitate. Nook. Aim. Release. Repeat. She bombards Cheshire with an onslaught of fast green sticks. Cheshire twisted and contorted her body to avoid them. Though that's nothing Artemis wouldn't expect there was something off in the way Cheshire moved. Artemis narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

When Cheshire was in mid-flip to avoid three arrows, Artemis charged, bow in hand ready to whack Cheshire in the gut. Cheshire's eyes widened, panicked filled them as she turns into an impressive mid-air flip and lands not so gracefully on her behind two feet away from Artemis and her bow. Artemis was confused, she had never seen Cheshire land in such an ungraceful manner before. And in her eyes, was that fear? Something was up.

Artemis didn't pause in her movements. Turning the bow in hand she slammed it on the ground a split second after Cheshire flipped out of the way. Three daggers flew at Artemis' face immediately after and Artemis' swung her bow like a bat to flick the tiny pieces of metal out of the way. Artemis then saw Cheshire pull a katana out of her obi and began to charge. Artemis lifted her bow to protect her face and used it to counter Cheshire's sword attacks. Swish, dodge, smack, step. They danced across the rows of stacked boxes no end in sight. Artemis felt herself slam against a crate she had not seen and then felt the katana slice her stomach. Artemis clutched her side with her free hand, teeth gritted as she winced in pain. Cheshire went in to stab her heart but Artemis kicked the sword out of the way. It landed three halls down. While Cheshire was momentarily stunned Artemis took her bow and smacked it across the older woman's face, hard. That annoying white mask flew off revealing a _very_ pissed Jade.

_Oh she did not just do that. _

Cheshire than did a back flip, her feet kicking the bow out of Artemis' hands. She twisted in the same movement and roundhouse kicked Artemis to the floor. Artemis fell with a thud on her head causing it to split and for blood to start to pool at the back, staining her long blonde hair. _Ow. _

While Artemis was busy trying to not see two of everything Cheshire turned and picked up the bow, she examined it closely and unknown emotion on her face before she chucked it across the room near the loading dock.

Well now Artemis wasn't going to get that back anytime soon.

Artemis flipped up pulling two arrows out of her quiver, one in each hand, turning towards Cheshire in a fighting stance. Cheshire smirked and pulled out two truncheons to mirror the move. They both starred at each other for a second. This was it, Artemis thought. She would finally get her revenge for her mother. Or die trying. Either way this conflict was going to end. Anger flowed through Artemis as she remembered everything her mother had suffered because of her sister. Because of _who _her sister introduced Paula too. The life Jade gave to her. All the consequences because of it. The tears, the wheelchair, the apartment, the broken daughter, the broken life. Anger turned to rage as red seeped into Artemis' vision.

She lunged, arrows clutched in hands as she attacked faster than she had ever done before, though she was also much more sloppy. Cheshire was at first taken aback by this speedy onslaught but adjusted, like a good shadow does. She was able to see that Artemis' was letting her emotions get the better of her. Letting them take control. Artemis' form was off and Cheshire was able to get in some scratches and cuts. Later on deeper wounds and a few stabs. Artemis' was so blinded by rage that Cheshire was even able to get a punch in the face, that led to a gushing nosebleed, and two kicks to the stomach, the second of which caused Artemis' to vomit bile. Artemis clutched the ground, vulnerable, as she gasped desperately after having the wind knocked out of her. Jade could have easily killed her niece at that moment but knew her brother in law would not approve. Besides, this kid was just too much fun.

"Feelin' alright Arty, Auntie Jade not playing to rough with you?" Cheshire sang, leaning down towards her ungrateful niece. Really? After everything Jade had taught her you would think her niece would show a little more respect. Or at least execute those skills better,goddammit! Kids these days.

Artemis looked up, matted hair clung to her face, venom in her eyes. She aimed the arrow to her Aunt's stomach, now at her eye level, but Cheshire moved faster and Artemis was only able to dig it into the older woman's left leg. Deep.

"Gah," The older woman screamed. Now royally pissed. No! She was beyond anger. She was _murderous._.

Artemis managed to get up, abeit sneakingly, and pull out another arrow when her Aunt lunged towards her, hands scratching at Artemis' face. Artemis shrieked as long nails clawed her face and neck. They grabbed and hit each other, wrestling on the floor in a tangled heap. Pulled hair, bloody cheeks, livid emotions. Artemis in the middle of the scuffle wondered how on earth she had managed to fuck with her Aunt's brain that easy. It didn't make sense. Jade was always in control of her emotions. That's what made her a good shadow. Then suddenly it clicked, all the pieces fit, all the subtle movements noticed. Jade was good at keeping secrets but Artemis was better. Again being a double agent tended to give her that advantage.

She had her opening and in one beautiful movement Artemis pulled a knife from out of her back pocket and had it aimed at Cheshire's abdomen. Jade froze, fear in her eyes as she let go of Artemis' hair and held her hands up in surrender. Artemis got off her aunt and was walking away from her. Knife back in pocket but Cheshire still stayed unmoving. Artemis walked across the warehouse, picked up her bow and walked back. Cheshire didn't even flinch when Artemis nocked an arrow and aimed it at her stomach, her cousin.

"How long have you known?" Artemis barked as she held her Aunt at gun-er arrowpoint.

Cheshire sighed in defeat. There was no use in acting like she didn't comprehend the question. Her clever niece would see through the bullshit.

"Two weeks," she spoke quietly yet determination still shown through her eyes.

"Two weeks!" Artemis scoffed, looking up in the air, arrow still dead on the naval. "Then why in the hell are you still here!" Artemis nearly screamed. Her eyes piercing like x-ray vision.

Jade stayed silent. Guilt washed through her. True, the day she found out she had promised herself to take leave the day after. Well the day after that. But Jade couldn't bring herself to do it. She kept repeating _I still have time...I still have time_ and now two weeks have passed. She had no time. Correction. _They_ had no time.

"Who is he?" Artemis said, evenly and quietly this time. She knew the answer but still she needed it confirmed.

Jade glared her niece down. What an idiotic question. "Who do you think?" Her aunt snapped back. Anger rose in her voice again.

Artemis nodded once, solemnly. "Does he know?" she asked, this time a softness spilling in her question.

Cheshire looked away. "No he doesn't and I don't need yo-" but she was cut off as the team burst through the doors of the warehouse. Artemis took in their appearance anxiously. There were a few black smudges on their faces and clothes but they all looked fine. Superboy's shirt was gone though. What else was new.

Kaldur had quickly processed the situation, noting Artemis' arrows aimed directly at the assassin. Immediately he sprung into peace-keeping mode.

"Artemis stand down we are aborting the mission," Kaldur commanded calmly yet his apprehensive face gave him away. Artemis felt a smirk tug at her lips but she forced it down. Kaldur knew he had no real control over the situation. He couldn't convince her to stand down if his life depended on it.

She heard Cheshire's soft laugh under her and snapped her attention back to her darling Aunt.

"Yes Artemis do stand down, this isn't the hero's way, revenge will get you nothing but guilt," She preached. Hah. Bullshit. Artemis had gotten revenge before and it had made a world of difference. But as much as Artemis had wanted to release that arrow, how much this smirking woman in front of her deserved it she knew she couldn't do it. Not with the information she had just acquired. Artemis would kill but she would not kill the innocent.

She brought her bow to her side, a neutral mask graced her face. Cheshire got up quickly and in a puff of smoke she had vanished.

Artemis turned to her team, uneasy expressions graced their faces, and she couldn't help but feel gut wrenching guilt wash over her. Kaldur was eying her incredulously, Robin looked as though he'd figured it all out, including her not so small betrayal to the team, his lips pulled in a thin line. Megan looked, well, hurt. Seeing Artemis not trapped under a pile of ruble left a bad taste in her mouth. She had lied to her. Broken sacred sister friendship. Conner's face was unreadable, he looked mad but then again he always looked mad. Wally's face was slightly unreadable as well yet he looked the most affected, the most hurt. Artemis' eyes narrowed why was this a big deal to him?

…

On the bioship Kaldur and Wally were treating her wounds while Miss Martian flew everyone back to Happy Harbor. She had several scratches on her face, a broken nose two broken ribs and two broken fingers. The gash across her middle and her head wound being treated first. Bruises and cuts littered her skin and all her muscles were sore. She scolded herself for letting it get that far but Wally and Kaldur remained silent. She hated how everyone was treating her. She knew she would be chewed out back at the cave. By Batman mostly but Artemis was sure others would have a few things to add. So she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy a moment of peace. The quiet before the storm.


End file.
